


Unsymmetrical

by GentleTouchGinger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTouchGinger/pseuds/GentleTouchGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood was on his shirt now, staining it unsymmetrically crimson. </p>
<p>WARNING: Contains death, blood, and trauma. Can be extremely triggering if you have panic attacks regarding your family’s safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsymmetrical

The blast had come from behind. Patty and I had transformed back into girls. We thought the Kishan egg was dead, the hit in execution mode should have killed it.

But as soon as her laughter abruptly stopped, I glanced over just in time to see the tips of it’s claws sticking out of her stomach before it pulled them out, licking her blood off it’s talons gleefully.

“Liz! Transform!” Kid screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

“Patty!” I shrieked, falling to my knees and placing my hands on the gaping holes in her midsection, panic blurring everything but the blood creeping away from her. This couldn’t be happening, there was no way this was happening. This was Patty! She’d been bouncing and laughing minutes ago, it couldn’t be her rosy face slowly turning white.

“Liz! We have to kill it! It’ll come back for us if we don’t!” Kid called. He was trying to hold it off by himself, but Patty’s blood was driving it into a frenzy. He’d be hurt soon.

I shifted and Kid caught me. He held me with both hands and shot at the Kishan egg, roaring with fury. It was gone in mere seconds, neither of us held anything back.

As I ran across the cobblestone, I tripped, scraping my knees on the pavement. Ignoring the pain, I stumbled to her side and placed my hands on her wounds. “Patty, it’s your sis, talk to me,” I blabbered, pressing down on the gashes to try and stop the flow of blood. “You’re going to be okay, we’ll make you all better, you’ll see, just say something, please.”

Her eyes were lustless as she looked up at me. “It hurts, big sis,” she murmured. “It hurts so much.”

Kid was there now, his bangs clinging to his sweaty and pale forehead. He carefully lifted my bloodied hands away and flinched when he saw the horrible mass of blood that bubbled up, and the rips in her flesh.

“This…this is bad,” he muttered, “really, really bad, Liz. We have to get her back…or I…I don’t know if she’ll-“

“How can you say that?” I screamed as he took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it. I continued to shriek and yell at Kid to somehow heal her, he was a Grim Reaper, he was our meister, he couldn’t just let her die!

“Liz, goddamn you, I’m doing everything I can!” he screamed furiously, his eyes glinting more than usual in the fading light. “I love her too. How dare you accuse me of ever sitting back and watching her die?!”

I fell silent and he lifted Patty into his arms, cradling her against his chest. “We need to get her back to the academy, as quickly as we can. Stein might be able to fix her, if she doesn’t lose too much blood.”

She looked so small in Kid’s arms. Patty was 14, only 14. She didn’t deserve this, no one deserved this.

In a flash of light, Kid was standing on his skateboard. “Liz, transform.” Blood was on his shirt now, staining it unsymmetrically crimson. “Liz!”

I shifted into a weapon and he caught me in his teeth, which would have been incredibly awkward given any other situation, before dropping me onto Patty’s chest.

“Keep talking to her,” he ordered, his board taking off with a terrifying start.

Patty’s blood pressed against my metal as it flowed out of her, and I was breaking. I could feel everything slipping, horrific fear swelling up.

“Sis? Wh-where are we going?”

“Home, Patty,” I replied quickly, wanting to transform and cup her face in my hands, hold her blood in, wipe the hair out of her eyes, look at her and explain that it would all be okay. “W-we’re going home. You’re going to feel so much better,” I rambled, trying to ignore the way that her chest heaved to make words.

“’Kay,” Patty murmured in reply. “It hurts a lot, sis, so much.”

“Just hold on, Patty,” I answered, trying so hard to spare her my panic. “It’ll stop hurting real soon, you-“ My voice broke, “you just have to hold on. Don’t leave us, Patty. Kid can’t fight without both of us, Patty, you have to stay, your big sis doesn’t know what she’d do without you.”

Patty didn’t respond. I could still feel her feeble heartbeat, but her eyes were closed.

“Patty? Patty, answer me, please!”

“Patty?” Kid said, a hint of desperation in his tone. He shook her lightly. “Her eyes are closed. Patty!”

The skateboard slowed to a stop. Patty’s heartbeat was barely a twitch now. I transformed into a girl, landing on my feet a little bit away from Kid and Patty.

“Patty!” I screamed, on the threshold of slipping away. “God, Patty! Patty! Patty, come back, please, you’ve got to come back!”

Tears were easing down my cheeks. Too slow, they were falling much too slowly. What if it ended here for her? She’d never become a Death Scythe, or graduate from the academy. She wouldn’t be there anymore, not bouncing my side, clutching her stomach with laughter at Kid’s symmetry complex. How could she be so close to fading away into nothing but a softly shining soul? Kid was crying too as he shook her, more of a gentle rocking motion than one to wake her.

I knelt down next to my little sister, my chest and shoulders shaking. I pressed my hands against Kid’s bloody jacket covering the marring wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Patty, Patty!” I screamed. She was so pale, and there was so much blood on the jacket. So much. I saw Kid’s hand feel her neck for a heartbeat. He nodded at me, “It’s weak, but it’s there. Keep trying to stop the blood.” He placed her in my arms. “I’m calling Dad for help. We won’t make it back in time.”

I nodded, adjusting Patty so that her head was in my lap. I wanted my hands to be free so I could press against her chest and stop the blood flow. As a weapon, and a pretty damn strong one, she could heal herself much more quickly than a regular human. If no more blood came out, fresh cells would be made quickly to make up for the ones that had been lost.

Though she’d been skewered by a Kishan egg. Something in it’s claws could have acted as a poison, or caused an injury Patty’s body was unable to heal.

As Kid spoke desperately to his father’s image, I pressed against the holes, the horrible holes in her, sobbing as blood escaped between my fingers.

The pain must have brought her around, was what I thought afterward. I’m still not sure if I’m grateful she woke up. Sometimes I am, because it was another minute I got to spend with her, but some nights I’ll realize what a horrible happiness that is. Happy she suffered? Happy it couldn’t have been simpler for her? These nights I usually drown myself in the strongest thing I can find, trying to convince myself I don’t miss her as much as I do.

Her little blue eyes flickered open, but all the life from them was gone. They found me, and her mouth curved into a frown. “Big sis, why’re you crying?”

“Kid! Kid! She’s awake!” I screamed, excitement striking through the fear. “Patty, it’s going to be okay, just don’t go back to sleep, okay? You’ve got to stay awake, stay with your big sis, please, Patty…”

I could feel her fading. Her heartbeat was more like a feeble twitch than a constant drum, and her entire midsection was covered in drying blood. Tears dripped onto her like fat rainfall. Please, please, something, someone, help us. Help her! I’ll pay for my sins, what I did on the streets, but anything but this. Take anything but her.

“P-ple-e-ase!” I wailed, grabbing her still-warm hand. “D-don’t do this to me!”

“Patty!” Kid roared, kneeling besides her as well. Throughout our entire partnership, I never seen him shed a single tear, but now there were countless waves of them.

Patty’s eyes flicked from Kid’s pale and desperate face to my ravaged and destroyed one. I still was trying to staunch the flow of blood, but there was no saying what had been done to her insides. She was in so much pain, it was obvious. But she smiled. She smiled at me.

“It’ll be okay, I’ve got my big sister here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this...it hurt me to write it! I just wanted to see what the characters would do if Patty died...so I decided to write this and it got really sad. 
> 
> At least I cut the part where Kid was screaming and trying to resuscitate her while Liz screamed at him that it was over, she's dead...
> 
> Maybe this isn't a good time to bring that up. 
> 
> Well, hope you liked this! :)


End file.
